Last thing on my mind
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Sequel to The Analyst. Oliver Queen is struggling with the threat of Prometheus in his city, afraid of thinking about anything else as Kara, worried after not having news about him, pays a visit to Earth 1. Unfinished business and a lot of action surrounds this temporary team-up in a Supergirl and Arrow crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Since u guys asked for a sequel to my fic The Analyst and I was thinking about write one more fic about Kara and Oliver, I decided to do it. I've got some suggestions from readers and I mixed it with some ideas I had so... here we go. I planned 3 chapters for this one, but I don't know if it will have 3 chapter only... Every time I plan this, it ends up longer than I expected hahaha**

 **Thank you guys for giving feedback, is always nice. And I'm glad more people find the pairing an interesting one. I'm actually addicted to them when it comes to fan fiction (when it comes to Arrow at least, I don't have an oficial ship for Oliver, I'm in the "ship all ships" mood with it hahaha), and I read every single one of them that's out there, so if u also write Kara and Oliver: congrats, cause all of them are amazing stories and please, never stop. We need more ^^**

 **Hope u guys like it!**

Last thing on my mind

Chapter 1

\- Supergirl? Are you there? – J'onn J'onnz worried voice came from her comm that was on the ground, next to her body.

Kara lay on the ground almost unconscious. She was not expecting the Dominators to come to National City. They were pissed at her, saying she had no business going to another universe to stop them, so she would pay. She wondered what took so long for them to retaliate just now. She crawled to her comm and picked it with one trembling hand.

\- Yes… I am… - She said in something similar to a whisper, feeling pain in her chest, the kind she never felt before.

\- Are you ok?

\- Kinda of… We need… Another strategy. This full confrontation is… not… working – She said between heavy breaths as she got up. – They escaped. But they want me… Badly.

\- Supergirl, please come back. You are in no condition to fight! – She heard Alex's voice now, full of worry.

\- Is ok I…

\- NOW, SUPERGIRL!

Kara jumped at her sister's scream. She might be really worried – she thought as she flew back to the DEO. As soon as she got there, J'onn, Winn and Alex came in a hurry.

\- What the hell happened? – Alex said checking Kara out and then hugging her. – You sounded beaten

\- I was – Kara said still feeling pain – They are really strong… Last time I faced them, I had plenty of help.

\- What do you mean? The time you went help those people in another universe? – J'onn said with a serious face – That you never warned us about?

\- I already said I was sorry, and it was urgent, there was no time to come here and ask. I already told you that… And yes. That time…

\- Hmm… Ok – J'onn crossed his arms while looking at Kara – You know I worry about your safety; Dominators are really dangerous.

\- I know and I appreciate it. But they want me, so I went fight them…

\- And almost got yourself killed – Alex said – You have faced worse than them, so please tell me what is wrong with you? Cause I know this is not your normal…

\- Nothing is wrong with me, Alex… I just need some quick rest – Kara lied trying to disguise her true thoughts and worries. Yes, she had plenty.

\- J'onn let me talk to my sister alone, please – Alex said not taking her eyes from Kara. She knew her sister pretty well to know when she was lying.

J'onn just looked at them both and left without another word. He knew something was off with Kara as well, but no one better than Alex to find out what it was. Alex watched J'onn leaving with Winn and turned her attention to Kara.

\- Ok, now tell me what is really wrong with you. I know you are lying.

\- You are really good at this…

\- I am your sister. Of course I am good at finding out when you are lying to me!

\- I… I am just worried. – Kara finally said it while the pain in her chest slowly faded away.

\- It had been a long time since she saw him last. And it was really crazy that she was really worried about him. Kara never in a million years thought she was going to lose sleep over a broken and terrifying Oliver Queen.

She found him a while ago on the street. He passed out in an alley after facing an alien and was really hurt inside and out. When she met him on his Earth, she thought of him as a really strong and inspiring person and also terrifying. He knew how to intimidate people even if he was just a human being, no powers at all. After the first shock, and a bit of rudeness coming from him, he apologized and she got to know the nice Oliver Queen. Kind of nice, he wasn't a hugger – who doesn't like hugs? – she thought. And two months ago, she got to meet the broken Oliver, the one that doubted himself all the times and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She never saw someone so traumatized, stressed, hurt and with so many scars and bruises as Oliver, and it scared her. She got to hear a bit of his story, of being tortured. All of that, was really heavy, stuff she was not used to hear about as her world was not as cruel as his. They also had this moment… A kiss. Something she was not expecting and that got her really confused. She feared of hurting him more than he already was, just with her kiss, so she was cautious. All of that was beyond complicated to her, but she never minded the kiss, she enjoyed. She made him promise to go back, talk to people he loved and solve his issues, and he did promise. And ever since, she never heard again of him.

She couldn't help but worry. The man who suffered hell, that trained her friend Barry, that made this hero thing start on his Earth was tortured by a psychopath and this psycho made him believe he was a monster, someone that deserved pain, a cold blooded killer, it was frightening. She knew deep down all of that talk was just a bunch of crap, though. She knew deep down that Oliver was not a monster, but as Barry told her once, Oliver was just stubborn as she was, and he was the type of person that doesn't forgive himself easily. He liked going to extremes to get what he wanted and what he believed he deserved. Even so, Kara still thought all of that talk was crap. A true monster wouldn't care about others or try to save his city. A monster would never risk his own life on behalf of others. So yeah, it was a bunch of crap to her.

She tried to contact someone from Earth 1 to ask how was everything, but she only managed to talk to Cisco twice and once with Barry. They told they were trying to find out about a super villain called Savitar, she never got the details because things seemed really crazy back there, and they were in a hurry, but she heard from Cisco that Star City was also in trouble thanks to that lunatic Oliver told her about, but they also had no idea how team Arrow was. If not even his friends had news about him, it seemed serious and got Kara even more worried. She was never the one to get easily distracted 'til today, when she got hit by a Dominator and got knocked down cause her mind was far away.

\- Is this about that friend of yours? The one you told me you saved? The hero from another universe, Green something?

\- Green Arrow.

Yeah, this one… Is this? – Alex crossed her arms looking serious at Kara. – Kara…

\- What? You know me… I worry. I have zero news, so I worry.

\- Kara you worry mostly for the ones you love, that you care about…

\- No Alex, I'm Supergirl, I worry about people in general. I am a good person… - Kara looked down her feet.

\- I know you are – Alex came closer, standing right in front of Kara. – And I love you for that – She held one of Kara's shoulders lightly as she spoke – But to lose a battle on the field? It has to be a huge thing to take your mind away from that. You got hurt because you got distracted. I can't let you go out there again unless you tell me the truth about was it's going on. It can happen again, and it can be worse, so I won't bet your life on this. Do you… like him or something?

\- No… I mean, yes, but not like that… I don't… I don't know… I guess not… - Kara rambled as she looked at Alex, slightly blushing – It's complicated.

\- I bet it is… - Alex smiled – Let's go to your place so we can talk properly. Ok?

Kara agreed and went to her apartment with Alex. It was nice to have her sister at her place, to talk and just spend some time like this. She missed those small moments with her, but truth be told, she actually had no idea how she felt about everything they were talking about. It was just so messy…

\- I'm gonna make some hot tea to help calm the nerves – Alex said going to the kitchen and starting working on her mission.

\- Ok – Kara let herself drop on the couch, she was beyond exhausted.

A few minutes later, Alex sat next to Kara on the couch, giving her a cup of tea as she drank from her own cup. Kara drank as scratched behind her ear with her free right hand. She used super speed to change into her favorite pajamas and got back to the couch and her tea in seconds.

\- It's just… - Kara started as she thought about what to say – I only told you about finding him and helping him to go back to his Earth. But I didn't tell you about the state he was in when I found him. Alex, their world is a really dark place, specially his city. I've been to Barry's city before, got to see a bit of it, it is similar to National City. But Star City… Is a really dark place. And he was so broken. I never in my whole life saw a tough guy like him so broken. No regular human being would survive everything he told me he did, and by what I noticed with his scars and bruises…

\- You worry he might be…

\- No… No dead… I doubt that, for real. But… I worry that something really bad happened and neither of them back there can reach for help.

\- Do you like him?

\- I already told you…

\- No you didn't… I will ask again: do you like him? Cause it sounds like you do… - Alex smiled at Kara, that looked at her like she just saw a ghost.

\- We kissed…

\- Ha! I knew it!

\- Hey, I never said I like him… Like that…

\- Kara, when are you going to learn you can't fool me? – She laughed as she drank more of her tea.

Kara looked at Alex as she thought about it. Does she like him? Yes. Like in a romantic way? She had no idea. He was a good person, scary person most of the times ok, but deep down he was a good person, and he was handsome. He was also a hero, a good one. A survivor and an inspiring person, but also stubborn as hell. He was extreme about almost everything. He had a lot of qualities that made Kara confess to herself she fancied him. And there was their kiss. He initiated so he might at least like her too… Maybe? They had a special moment, they exchanged words of inspiration, she felt like she made a difference, something changed on him in that moment, she was sure about it. But since he left, she felt like something was not right.

\- Like I said, it's complicated. We had this moment, I tried to help him the best I could. I felt that he needed some inspiration to keep going and believe there was something worthy about him, you know? I saw firsthand what happens when someone suffers so much like he did, and gets hurt a lot like he did. It messes with people's head, and when you have a lunatic making you believe you are the worst, bad things happen. He told me he was tortured for a whole day Alex… And this was recently, cause back where he spent many years' kind of lost, he had been tortured a lot.

\- Oh… You never told me that… - Alex said surprised. She was definitely not expecting this.

\- I spent a lot of time thinking about it. I don't know if I were human, if I could ever survive all of that. Just being human, no powers, alone, having to do terrible things to survive, to kill people to stay alive and protect others I loved… It's way too much to handle. Thinking about all of that, I just tried to remind him that even so he managed to find strength to fight and protect people and his city. I don't know if a monster could do that. Cause he thinks himself as one… And it just bothers me…

\- I know it does. I get it now… I would worry as well If I were in your shoes.

\- I have no idea if I like him like that…It all happened so fast, then he was gone… But his kiss…

\- Your face says it all, dear sister. – Alex smiled as she got closer to Kara and hugged her. – And you are Supergirl, so you won't let this go until you know for sure he is safe, I know you. So go, take some time off and go check on him… I'll cover for you at the DEO.

\- Really? – Kara smiled hugging Alex back, feeling relief wash over her.

\- Yes. I want you back here fully focused, with peace in your mind. So if you need to go and deal with all of this, then just go. Just please, be careful. We actually don't know if Krypton exists there, if it exploded, we know nothing. So it doesn't hurt to be careful…

\- I promise I'll be careful. Thank you Alex.

EARTH 1 – Star City

Felicity looked focused at her computer as she instructed the team. They finally found that bastard that called himself Prometheus and it was now or never. They would bring that psycho to justice, one way or another.

\- Are you sure this is the right place? – Oliver said as he walked around the dark warehouse with Diggle and Dinah behind him.

\- If Quentin did his part of the plan right, it is or we are about to scare the hell out of some poor guy by mistake. – Felicity said

\- Let's hope so…. – Diggle said pointing his gun, ready to shoot as he walked slowly, looking around the place.

\- Quentin did his part right; I was just next to him. – Dinah said also looking cautiously around – Chase was not outed as Prometheus yet, so he stopped by the station to say some shit to Thea, Quentin managed to bug his car, no one saw it, I made sure of that. It was parked in an empty alley, like the creep Chase is.

Oliver stopped as the others stopped as well. He looked around, feeling that something was off. The sound of a bip far away made Oliver, Diggle and Dinah turn around quickly but nothing else happened. Suddenly, they felt a whoosh of air as they were taken from the warehouse by something really fast and strong. At first, they thought it was Barry again, but in seconds they were on the street and no one else than Supergirl was floating in front of them as a loud BOOM made them turn around. The warehouse had just exploded. Diggle felt nauseous and ran to the trash can next to him. Dinah just took deep breaths as she looked in awe at the blonde strange superhero in front of her. Oliver was clearly pissed and closed his eyes so the nausea would pass quickly. He took off his hood and his mask, taking deep breaths.

\- It happens all the time with Barry… - Diggle said as he came back – Wow, that was… How did you?... What are you…? Just… - Diggle looked confused at Kara.

\- First, thanks for the save – Dinah said as she reached her hand to Kara – I'm Dinah, don't have a codename yet… - She smiled as Kara shook her hand a bit stronger than she meant to. It usually happened when she was distracted.

\- Sorry about that… - Kara said apologetic as Dinah massaged her hand - I'm Supergirl. Not from around… Not this Earth at least…

\- Kara… - Oliver interrupted her as he opened his eyes

\- Sorry… Well, I heard the bomb as I crossed over to this Earth and came as fast as I could when I heard your voices.

\- This Earth? Heard us? How… I'm…Beyond confused – Dinah said as she looked from Oliver to Diggle.

\- Later – Oliver said abruptly to her as he turned his attention back to Kara. – Thank you. – He turned to Diggle – That was clearly a trap, another dead end. We are back to square one. And Prometheus is on the loose… Again. – He turned around, looking down as his hands closed in a fist. He was ready to punch something, he just had no idea what. He looked up again and saw Kara still floating not that high, right in front of him. – Can we help you with something? Any crisis?

Kara looked at Oliver finding his behavior kind of weird but kept quiet about it. She didn't know what she was expecting once she came to Earth 1, Star City, but it was not definitely a cold shoulder. She just smiled shyly at them.

\- No, no crisis at all. I was just worried. I never heard again from you guys, things here seemed really tough as Cisco told me when I reached him… So I took some days off to see how you guys were doing.

\- Well… - Diggle started but was interrupted by Oliver. A really pissed Oliver.

\- Kara, we appreciate your help but things are great, as you can see… As always… - His voice was full of sarcasm - We can deal with things from now on, as we've been doing for the past months. – Oliver looked away as he put his mask and hood back on and took an arrow from his quiver, pointing it up a building and storming away.

Kara just looked Oliver go away abruptly with wide eyes and having no idea what to say. She had mixed feelings but most of them were anger right now. She just could not believe him. It seemed like the old Oliver she met that first time was back. Great, she thought.

\- Don't take it personal, Kara. Oliver is not in his right mind since he got back from your Earth. – Diggle said with an apologetic look in his eyes.

\- I thought he was fine when he came back.

\- And he was – Dinah told her – I don't know how, he said you helped him seeing things clearer, but then some things happened here…

\- What kind of things? – Kara asked feeling the worry come back to join the anger she felt.

\- Let's talk somewhere else… - Diggle said as he and Dinah guided Kara to the Arrow Cave.

Kara entered the place feeling really amused by everything. That group was really well organized, they took what they did serious and to a whole new level. Kara had the DEO back on her Earth, but it was an organization backed up by the government. This team right in front of her eyes had no back up like that, they operated alone and built everything in that lair alone by what she heard from Barry once. It was really impressive.

Kara saw a familiar face behind the computer and waved with her hand as Felicity looked back at her, smiling.

\- Hello Kara, long time no see.

When Kara got closer to shake Felicity's hand, she could see the blonde was in a wheelchair, behind her computer. She stopped abruptly as she looked surprised.

\- Oh my Rao, Felicity, what happened? – Kara covered her mouth with her hands, shocked.

\- Don't worry. This is temporary. I was shot not so long ago, then I tested this chip, a new tech to help people walk again and it worked. But last week, Prometheus decided to play with Oliver and I. He tortured us in so many ways, and then something heavy just fell over my back, the chip stopped working and I couldn't walk again… Our friends in Star Labs are working with Ray to fix a new chip for me, they will call to schedule my surgery and I will walk again… Hopefully.

\- For Rao… This guy seems to love torturing people… - Kara said thoughtful as she noticed all of them looking at her, confused – Oliver told me about this jerk person when he got lost in my Earth.

\- Ok, please, someone explain to me …another Earth? I am confused…

\- She's an alien from Earth 38… Someday I'll call Barry to explain the multiverse, but yes, there is a zillion another Earths out there – Felicity said casually as Dinah just looked shocked at Kara.

\- I'm from a planet called Krypton. I swear I'm one of the good ones – Kara said feeling her cheeks burning and she was sure she was blushing.

\- Wow… - Dinah said, still staring with shock at Kara.

\- The thing is… Oliver usually takes the world's weight to himself, so every now and then he is blaming himself for something. He's just that stubborn, no matter what…

\- I kinda noticed – Kara says as she sits in a chair next to Felicity – I tried to help the best I could. I know he is not that monster he believes he is, but it seems that this lunatic guy really got into his head… It's just… So frustrating.

\- Join the club – Diggle said – I've been having the same conversation with him for years… I assure you, it's nothing personal. He just needs to clear his mind…

\- I know… - Kara said looking worried at Diggle.

\- Well… We were about to go grab some food. Want to join us? – Diggle said as Dinah came back, wearing regular clothes.

\- You can use a dress of mine if you don't mind. I think we are the same size – Felicity said as she got into a small cabinet next to the wall. – I leave some clothes here sometimes in case of an emergency.

\- I brought a change of clothes in case I needed it, but thank you Felicity – Kara smiled as she used her super speed to change. – But the food, I accept it. I'm starving… I could eat a whole restaurant right now. Literally – She said as she went out with the three of them.

As Kara followed Diggle, Dinah and Felicity to a place called the Big Belly Burger, she got lost in her thoughts. This city was indeed darker and it gave her some deep and heavy feelings that she couldn't figure out properly what they meant. After her talk with the three of them, Oliver's behavior made more sense, but she was still mad. She decided she would talk to him later. It was like he ignored everything they talked about in her apartment, like that never happened. He was really annoyingly stubborn and it pissed her off. She decided to eat in peace with those nice people before going to Oliver so she could give him a piece of her mind.

Two hours later, Kara decided to go back to the Arrow Cave as the rest of the team decided to go home. They made sure Kara knew how to get there, and she reassured them she knew. As she flew there, a lot of different things crossed her mind, but all of them vanished from her mind as soon as she entered the place cautiously when she remembered what she saw with her x-ray vision: Someone was training hard in some weird equipment. As she got closer she got way more confused. It was an iron thing, a huge one, with a bar that was now in Oliver's hands and he was escalating the thing as it was nothing. She could see he was using all the strength he had as his muscles contracted. She could even see the veins in his neck. He was focused going up and down the thing, then he went really high and jumped, with his back to her. She stood there staring at him, both impressed and confused. Oliver started punching and hitting a dummy next to him and alternating his moves. He was hitting the thing way too hard for someone that was just training, that the thing broke in half. He then turned around and stopped with his foot in the air, aiming the head of the dummy as he noticed Kara staring. Oliver put his foot back to the ground and walked towards Kara, stopping near her. He looked down and then at her eyes.

\- I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier – He said in a low voice – You saved us and I know I was a jerk to you.

Kara just looked at him with curiosity. Oliver turn around and grab a towel, wiping his face from all the sweat.

\- Yes you were…

\- I'm just really frustrated right now. – He said as he threw the towel away.

\- I noticed… - She said as she crossed her arms on her chest – Do you want to talk about it?

\- I… I can't distract myself right now… Prometheus needs to pay for everything he has done…

\- Felicity's condition has something to do with it? With your frustration?

\- Yes… It was my fault…

\- Oliver, stop! – Kara looked serious at him. – This crazy guy seems to be focused on ruining your life anyway he can and you are letting him do it! It seems like you didn't listen to a word I said to you the last time. Bad guys always tried to go after those we care about to harm us. I know it, I've been there. Is not our fault we care for people and bad people use it against us!

\- If they weren't involved this would never happen…

\- And do you honestly think your friends and team would let you deal with everything alone? Even if we try to, they never do it. They love us too much to do it… But… I can help you.

Oliver looked at Kara immediately saying no with his head. There was no way he was going to involve one more innocent person into his mess. Even she was a super invincible alien. A gorgeous and badass invincible alien. No way.

\- No! – He said even more serious – I'm not going to put you in the middle of this.

\- Why not? He can't beat me… There is no one from my family or friends around here, I bet he doesn't even know about aliens and multiverse existing…

\- We can't know for sure, he is always 10 steps ahead of me… No way!

\- Oliver! – She put her hands on her waist feeling a bit annoyed – He can't hurt me. The only means to hurt me, it doesn't exist on this Earth. I'm invincible here.

Oliver stared at Kara thinking about her offer. The truth is that ever since he came back, he kept thinking about everything that happened, when he was destroyed but managed to fight those agents from her Earth, when she helped him to get back on his feet, their kiss. He missed her, but life had to go on, and he had to deal with all the mess that his city was in. He kept his promise to Kara, about talking to the ones he loved. He told Diggle and Felicity about what he had been through and how he felt: completely devastated, broken and hurt. They helped, they did what they could, he managed to go back to protecting the city but things escalated quickly and suddenly Prometheus was attacking again. This time, it was not just him, Felicity was also hurt. He knew it was a temporary condition, but he felt responsible for it. Kara had some valid points, but he couldn't help feeling something could go terrible wrong.

\- Let me train with you… - She said out of sudden, noticing how thoughtful he was. She gave him a shy smile as she insisted with her eyes at him. – I really can help you guys…

Oliver was surprised with that new offer. Kara was offering to train with him. If it this was going to be like the last time, he knew he wouldn't last two seconds with her, but he couldn't help feeling curious about it.

\- I promise not to fly, or use my powers. Just hand combat. – She said waiting for his answer, still smiling at him.

He didn't want to put one more person at Prometheus path even if Kara could handle it. She came all this way just to see if they were ok, she wouldn't offer help if she couldn't take it but even so, he still couldn't trust that Prometheus wouldn't find a way to hurt Kara. And he knew he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. He was determined to say no to her, but as soon as he saw that smile of hers, he found it really difficult to do it. He hated that she was as stubborn as he was, and her puppy face could make him say many things to her that he never in a million years would want to say out loud, it would be totally inappropriate. He wasn't the person that could deal nicely with feelings, he would rather bury everything inside and focus on everything that was happening at his city.

\- Ok then… Let's train - Oliver said after taking a deep breath, feeling defeated. Yes, that smile could get Kara almost everything she wanted, at least from him, he thought.

As promised, Kara kept her feet on the ground. She was really excited to train with Oliver as a regular person would do, it was way more fun to her than using her powers, at least against him. Oliver made the first move, but Kara blocked him, holding his arm and turning him around, trying not to put that much strength so she wouldn't hurt him for real. Even so, Oliver felt the pain, it was the girl of steel after all. She let him go and he turned around, facing her. He thought for a second and they started moving really fast, trying punches and kicks but Kara avoided it all at regular speed. She grabbed his leg that came into her direction, and turned it around, making Oliver spin on air. He had really great reflexes so before hitting the ground he did a back flip and landed crouched on the ground. He got up quickly and deflected a punch Kara tried to give him, spinning around her, getting in a chokehold position, behind her. She grabbed his arms around her neck, forcing his arms to let go of her neck as she turned around, bringing him closer to her by the arm as her foot went fast between his legs, making him fall, his back hitting hard on the ground. She aimed one of her feet to his chest and smiled at him. Oliver smiled back, grabbing her foot quickly and turned it around, making her spin and fall as well. He took advantage of that fall to roll over, straddling her as he grabbed her fists, holding it together in front of him. Any other person would be immobilized, but this was Kara. She pushed her hands forward, punching Oliver in the chest. He felt a small pain where she punched him and lost a bit of his balance. Kara thrusted herself forward, making Oliver hit the ground as she straddled his waist, holding his arms above his head strongly. He tried to let himself go, but she was really strong and he had no way of escaping. Her hair was all over him as her face got closer to his. She smiled looking victoriously at him. In this position, he could smell her sweet scent and it almost distracted him. Her body was pressed against him as she made sure he wouldn't escape. It was getting really hard for him to think properly and it took all he had, all his inner strength for him not to kiss her right there. He tried hard not to think about what happened last time they saw each other.

\- Ok… You won – He said exhaling and looking defeated at her. She clearly had made a point about her fighting performance, he had no doubt of that.

\- Great! – She said getting up as she reached a hand for him.

Oliver grabbed Kara's hand and got up as well. He felt really annoyed that she kicked his ass so easily, but he admitted he could expect nothing less. She held back and he knew it, or that fight would be over in a matter of seconds. He took a deep breath feeling tired and glad he was up again and a bit away from her.

\- Listen… - Kara said taking one step closer to Oliver. – I know you worry about the safety of your team, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, I've dealt with things back in my Earth way worse than a lunatic that loves torturing people. I can be a good help to you, and you know it. I meant it when I said back then that if you needed my help, I was just one call away. – She smiled again as he just looked thoughtful at her.

She was sure that he knew she was right deep down. She knew he had this "I work alone and everything bad that happens is my fault" thing, but she was determined to tear down this wall he built around him. She had to confess to herself that all of this behavior of his took her by surprise cause the last time she saw Oliver, they talked, she did everything in her power to help him mend the pieces he felt broken inside him and she was sure that she managed it. Suddenly, she realized that it was way more complex than that.

\- I know all of that Kara. I know you can take care of yourself… Is way more complicated than that.

\- Then explain… Is that simple.

\- No, it's not that simple. – He said looking serious at her.

Kara thought for a few seconds about what he meant with that, but she couldn't find any answers that made sense. She just managed to notice the quick glances he gave her every now and then, and the way she felt his heart beating fast when she had him pinned on the floor after they training. He had this look on his eyes… It was exhausting to try to figure out what all of that meant and Oliver was not a man of words, that she knew for sure. Since she came to his Earth, they exchanged some looks, but not even for a second they mentioned what had happened between them. And she couldn't help but feel that this had something to do with his behavior now. She decided to throw caution out of the window. One of them had to bring it up.

\- I understand if you want to pretend nothing happened between us the last time we saw each other… Rao, I don't even know what it meant, or if it meant something, I have no idea… It might have been just two people getting carried away, lost in the moment, that's just fine. – She rambled on feeling really nervous - But at least be ok with me helping you guys. You helped me back home when you had almost no strength left inside you to fight. They were armored with the only thing in that world that could kill me, and you helped. I'd like to return the favor now. Will you be a good boy and be ok with that? – She teased him, feeling the tension fading away little by little.

\- I'm not a good boy, Kara

\- I'm sure deep down you are – She pated his shoulder, her hand unconsciously going down his arm as she spoke – You can beat yourself up as long as you want, I'm helping. Sometimes we need to accept help from others even when we think we have all figured out.

Oliver felt Kara's hand down his arm and a chill down his neck at the same time. He decided to ignore it as he was so lost in her words. He learned that moment that when Kara put her head up to something, no one tells her otherwise and he had to admire her inner strength and determination. He looked down her hands and Kara did the same, blushing and taking her hands off of him.

\- Sorry, I got distracted – She apologized as she crossed her arms in her chest, keeping her hands to herself. It was really hard to keep them to herself after all, she thought. She hated herself for being attracted to someone so hard to deal with. At least she thought she was, she wasn't sure.

Out of sudden, Oliver smiled at her and she could only think that it meant he was going to let her help afterwards. They heard footsteps coming as the rest of team Arrow came back in. Diggle looked at Oliver in a curious way, noting his positive expression, something he barely saw in Oliver lately.

\- You look like a kid that just won the best Christmas present ever… - Curtis said also curious.

\- Well, it feels like Christmas.

\- What happened? – Felicity asked with a worried look. It was so rare to see Oliver full of joy, she couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong with him.

\- We have a new temporary member to help us against Prometheus. Supergirl will be part of the team for a few days.

Curtis got so excited he just threw himself in Kara's arms, hugging her.

\- I'm sorry, this is so cool – Curtis said as he let go of Kara – To fight alongside a badass alien is my childhood dream. – He looked at Kara – I'm really happy.

\- Glad someone is happy about it – Kara laughed as she looked at Oliver, getting up from her chair and standing by the table behind her.

\- I'm positive about this… - He said defending himself – I know our chances now are way better than it was before and it feels like Christmas…

\- But you still worry about one more person getting involved in this Prometheus thing… - Diggle said completing Oliver's sentence for him. He knew his friend way too well to know what was bothering him deep down, and he was right by the way Oliver looked at him.

\- It's a good thing he can't hurt me then, right? – Kara smiled victoriously at Oliver.

Dinah, Wild Dog, Curtis and Diggle started talking among themselves to think about something now that Supergirl would help them against Prometheus. Oliver approached Kara and took a bottle of water that was in the table behind her, his arm touching hers slightly. He lowered his face a bit, taking advantage of his position, to whisper into Kara's ear in a serious and low voice. Everyone else was distracted, so no one saw them.

\- About us… You have no idea how you got everything wrong…

Kara looked at him, her face closer to his as she processed his words to her. Oliver took a step back, standing beside her, watching everyone else. Kara was more confused than ever, and she was about to ask what he meant by that when Felicity interrupted them.

\- Kara, he doesn't know at all about you so you are our element of surprise – Felicity looked at the rest of the team excitedly – Guys, I have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hello folks. Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate it and I hope u guys like this chapter. The next one is the last, and also the great battle *-***

The next day felt like a real blast, at least for Kara. She loved to train with other heroes, specially from another universe. On her Earth she used to train with Mon El as he was getting ready to be a super hero of his own, sometimes Clark showed up and they used the training room at the DEO to train and catch up, it was always fun. But on Earth 1, things were different. The most extraordinary for them was meta-humans, and they only knew a few of them that were actually good people, Barry being one of them.

Kara was impressed the first time she got to train with them, how good they were at fighting, their skills even as humans with no power. She learned a lot from them and about them, and she was fascinated by their stories. At the victory party after they defeated the Dominators, she had a chance to talk to Sara Lance, captain of the Legends as they called themselves. Apparently she had the habit of dying and coming back to life over and over again, stronger every time it happened. Kara never met anyone that had died and came back like that, it was so impressive and cool. Not the dying part, she thought. And the way she fought, it was beyond perfection. She got to talk to Professor Stein as well, and tried to understand more about how his and Jax' powers worked. Winn would love to meet him, she was sure.

Thea invited Kara to stay with her while she was helping them on this Earth, so it gave her the opportunity to know more about team Arrow. She learned about Thea and her complicated family, Oliver and his worries and moods included, about how she trained with her father, former leader of the League of Assassins, something Kara took a while processing as she imagined that this group could not mean a good thing given its name. After all that talk, Kara had a new perspective of things. She remembered when Oliver told her his city was a dark place and how it was so different from National City and now she couldn't agree more. It was indeed dark and also complicated, but Kara felt they could still find light at the end of the tunnel. She was not the kind of person to lose hope easily.

Dinah, Curtis, Thea, Diggle and Oliver were training with Kara at the Arrow Cave. The plan Felicity had, that Oliver disagreed right away but was out numbered, depended on Kara managing to fight and hide her powers at the same time, that's why they were training three against one. This was the first step. The second, they had to wait for the perfect opportunity or it could fail big time, so they had to be patient.

\- Man, she's really strong. I'll have bruises, and not pretty ones – Dinah said as Kara threw her to the ground for the fourth time.

\- One day you will get used to them and it won't even bother you – Oliver said as he got up after also being thrown to the floor. Only Thea remained fighting Kara.

Thea tried to punch Kara's stomach and yelled in pain. In the heat of the training she totally forgot that Kara was basically made of steel.

\- Ouch! – She said massaging her hand – I don't know why Kara has to train… She's invincible… My hand just confirmed that, is like punching steel…

\- I know. But she has to pass as a regular girl that just really knows how to fight for this to work. – Oliver said coming closer to Kara and preparing himself for a round 2 with her. He was already sore, but he was used to pain so he didn't mind at all.

While Kara was having the time of her life, all the others were looking like they ran a marathon and got hit by a truck. Kara was only using her strength to fight them, but even so it seemed impossible to cause her any pain. Thanks to that, Oliver was feeling a little more positive about Felicity's crazy idea. He turned around at the last minute as Kara ran in his direction, avoiding a punch from her. She looked at him and smiled as she used her hands to stop his hands from hitting her arms. She stood there, holding his arms as he swirled around, making her arms embrace him as he got impossible closer. Everyone else just watched as Oliver and Kara's training intensified. Diggle looked at Thea that stared at him with a knowing look. Oliver wasn't going to get his ass kicked again, Thea could see it in his eyes, but it was Kara. There was like zero chances of him kicking her ass instead.

Just like that, Kara elbowed Oliver in the ribs, making him bent forward as she used her right foot to push him to the ground. She tried to contain herself but she got carried away and ended up putting more strength than necessary. Oliver rolled on the floor in pain and Kara looked at him scared, covering her mouth with her hands.

\- I'm really sorry… For Rao… I'm sorry – She kept repeating it as she tried to help him get up.

\- I'll get some ice – Thea said trying not to laugh. It was funny to see her big brother, used to win at training against them all, to lose to Kara.

\- I'm so sorry… - Kara repeated as Oliver grabbed her hands, getting up.

\- Don't worry… It's ok…

\- I didn't mean….

\- I know – He said trying to smile without feeling pain

\- We know better now than to let you get carried away while training – Curtis said smiling at them, his smile fading away quickly after the look Oliver gave him. – Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut now…

After a while with a lot of ice pressured in his shirtless torso, Oliver felt better. Kara stood where she was, by his side, looking at him worried. She always restrained when it came to training with humans and had no idea what came into her, to lose control like that.

\- Awesome, everyone is here… I have some good news – Felicity said as she entered the lair with a big smile on her face. – So… Cisco called me today and said that my new chip is ready. Caitlin is waiting for me today, so I can have my surgery and get rid of this stupid chair… I'll walk again!

The team clapped as they hugged her one by one. Oliver came closer to her as he was the last to give her a hug.

\- I can give you a ride there – Oliver smiled – I'm happy for you Felicity, this is great news.

\- I'm sure you are busy; I can manage don't worry…

\- Don't be silly. I'll take you there.

\- Just promise me, no more limos…

\- I can't promise you, I'm the Mayor… There will be a limo – He laughed.

\- Don't you like limos? – Kara wondered feeling curious.

\- Hm… I'm not a fan cause bad things always happens in limos. It's a long story, I'll tell you someday. – Felicity said as she looked at Oliver – ok, let's go then…

\- We'll be here training, if you guys need anything, just call us – Thea said as she got ready to fight Kara again.

On the limo, Felicity was uneasy, looking worried as Oliver just smiled at her.

\- You're really not a fan of limos…

\- Oliver, you better than anyone should not like them…

\- I know. But I got over it… One day you will too… But… - He looked at her noticing something was off and it was not because of the limo thing – I can't help but wonder what else is bothering you, besides the limo.

\- What?... Hey, nothing is…

\- Felicity! – Oliver interrupted her abruptly

Felicity looked at him with a worried look and took his hands on hers.

\- Please don't hate me. – She started adjusting her glasses – Because I'll be blunt here. You like Kara… I can see it...

\- Are you high or something? – Oliver looked her finding that conversation really weird.

\- No, I'm not blind Oliver. You are not that subtle as well… I mean, when you like someone you push them away, are even a bit rude sometimes, you try your best to protect them and you usually push people away because you are afraid of hurting them, of causing them any pain… I know it, I've been there…

Oliver gave it some thought as he processed her words. He was not even sure himself about anything since his life was so crazy right now. They had a moment back in National City, and she helped him a lot… But he didn't know what it meant, he was not even expecting to see Kara again anytime soon. Not that he didn't miss her, because he did… A lot, but he was never good with feelings and with dealing with them. He thought for a while and looked at Felicity feeling a bit curious. It was definitely weird to talk about this with his ex, but they were friends, really good friends now, so he thought it was ok to talk about it.

\- Even if you were right…

\- I know I am.

\- IF you were right – Oliver crossed his arms looking serious at Felicity. This was definitely awkward. – This is a problem because…

\- Not a problem, Oliver. My point exactly is that you push people away, and you shouldn't. There is a weird vibe between you guys, and I don't know why it would be a problem, it must be really awesome to date an alien and…

\- Felicity!

\- Ok… The thing is: don't push her away. I have no idea what happened when you were there in her Earth, but clearly something did happen. And she came all this way just to check on you. And to help you.

\- She is a nice person… She is like that with everybody.

\- Not that nice with everybody. There's nice and there's nice, nice… Do you know what I mean?

\- No… - Oliver started to feel confused and awkward with the direction that this was going. It was not the kind of conversation he thought he would have with his ex, no way.

\- Believe me, she likes you… And Oliver, it's ok. We are friends right?

\- Yes, we are… And I'm glad for that.

\- So am I. And I want you to be happy. You can't be happy if you push everyone away and isolate yourself and suffer in silence. When you told us about what Chase did to you… I wondered how it would affect you, and I'm glad Kara found you when you went MIA. You told us she helped you see things clearly, so it's obvious you can trust her. I know this is hard for you, but someday you will have to. And, here we are – She looked at the window. – Gladly in one piece – She laughed as Oliver helped her out of the car, after taking her wheelchair out of the car.

\- Are you sure you don't want me there?

\- Yes, I am. Our friends are great at this; I am in good hands. Cisco will call you later. And please, think about what I said to you…

\- Ok… I will…

Oliver hugged Felicity, wishing her good luck as she went to the entrance of Star Labs, Cisco waiting for her at the door. He waved at them one more time and got back in the limo.

On his way home, Oliver couldn't help but think about what Felicity just told him. It was such a messed up situation for him, she had no idea. Yes, Oliver cared about Kara, way more than he thought he would. She saved him twice in her Earth, she saw a light in him he never thought anyone would see again, she made him believe he was not such a monster as Prometheus made him thought he was. He was broken inside and out, and she helped mend its pieces. It was in his nature to back off, push people away, just because he didn't want them infected by the darkness that surrounded him. He saw that Kara was different, she had her own light and nothing could make it fade away. She fought real monsters and many crazy things he could only imagine, she was the most powerful woman in the world and on his Earth at least, she was invincible so, he had no reason to worry about her safety or something like that. But she was from another universe. And she was a sweet and cute person that always saw the best on people, even if they seemed the worst. He couldn't imagine not even one single situation where this could work. They were so extremely different… And then he started to remember their kiss. He felt the need to kiss her after hearing those words because it was hard to find people that saw him as she saw him. It was hard to find people that believed in him the way she did when he thought it was all over, including his life as it was. Her sweet lips haunted him at night, giving him dreams that felt so real, but once he realized they were nothing but dreams, it got him in a bad mood. Everyone thought it was frustration over not finding Chase to make him pay but actually, it was frustration over dreams that could never be real again. He then realized he could not be distracted while Prometheus was out there, attacking people and making his life a true hell. His city depended on him, counted on him and his team to get rid of this menace. And he would get rid of him for good, no matter what. His cravings could wait.

Back at Thea's apartment Kara was alone in the couch, in her favorite pajamas and eating cereal while she watched some cartoons on TV. She was a grown up now, but her love for cartoons never died. It sounded silly to others, but it made her happy. Since she was away from home and from her loved ones for now, it was a way for her to feel some familiarity closer to her.

Oliver opened the door of her sister's apartment, expecting to find her so he could talk to her about things that were messing with his head when he saw something he was not expecting. Kara watching cartoons on the couch like a happy kid in her pajamas and wearing her fake glasses so people wouldn't notice she was Supergirl. He got lost in that sight, thinking how it was so crazy that hours earlier she was knocking everyone from his team down and now she looked so calm and innocent. That was the moment Oliver realized their plan would work, because Kara had the ability of making everyone believe that she was just a cute awkward girl that couldn't hit a fly if she wanted to. Kara looked away from the TV and saw Oliver staring at her. Oliver stood by the door as he looked away from her eyes.

\- Is Thea around?

\- Nope… She went out to buy some food.

\- Ok then…

Oliver mentioned leaving, but Kara turned off the TV, getting up quickly.

\- Oliver, wait… Please… Stay?

Oliver looked thoughtfully at her, thinking if this was a good idea, then decided to throw caution out of the window. He entered the place and closed the door behind him. Kara sat back on the couch and Oliver sat beside her. Kara just ate her cereal and looked at Oliver staring at her. If they had a stare competition, it would be hard to tell who would win. Oliver gave her a weak smile and scratched his head.

\- You know I still don't think the plan is a good one…

\- You need to relax; it will work.

\- I know it will.

\- Then why the worry? – She looked at him more confused than ever. Oliver could be worse than a mysterious box impossible to open.

\- Because we can't take anything for granted, there is always something that can go really wrong… And, because it's you. – He said bluntly making Kara blush.

Kara could definitely never manage to understand Oliver. One day they kissed, the other he was rude, the other he was quiet and mysterious and then out of nowhere he would come and say things like that to make her cheeks redder than tomatoes. She knew she felt confused and didn't know what to think or say most of the times, but Oliver had beaten her in this department. Suddenly, something he said to her before popped into her head, made her wonder what he truly meant. It was driving her crazy to think about it so she had to ask, she had to know.

\- Yesterday you told me something about how I got everything wrong… What did you mean by that?

\- You said that you understood if I wanted to pretend nothing happened… I don't want to. I could never do it.

\- I assumed you wanted to… Your actions made it look like you wanted to…

\- You're wrong.

\- I'm trying to understand you but it's getting way more complicated than I ever thought it would be… - Kara adjusted her fake glasses feeling a bit nervous and placing the cereal bowl on the small table in the middle of the living room.

\- That kiss haunts me at night. I could never pretend nothing happened… I just…

Oliver was about to finish his sentence when a masked guy came through the glass door of the balcony, smashing it. Oliver recognized the guy right away, since he was also giving him a headache besides Prometheus. It was the Vigilante. Kara took her glasses off as she deflected an attack from that crazy guy she never seen before. Oliver jumped behind him, crossing his arms around Vigilante's neck. Oliver felt an elbow hitting him hard on his ribs as Vigilante freed himself from Oliver. He aimed a gun to Kara and shoot. The bullet bumped into Kara and hit the ground. The guy seemed shocked by that and shot her multiple times.

\- If it didn't work the first time, why bother the second? And the third? – Kara looked at him as she approached him, aiming a punch in his jaw, but missing as the guy avoided quickly.

The Vigilante aimed at Oliver and Kara used her super speed, getting in front of him.

\- You are persistent, I'll give you that… Just give up the bullets, for real… It won't work – Kara said, annoyed as she used her super speed to reach the Vigilante and take his gun out of his hands in a matter of seconds, punching him lightly in the stomach.

The Vigilante bent over feeling like he was punched by steel. Oliver ran to him, giving him a right hook, throwing the masked guy back and making him hit the wall. Kara held his arm while she gave him another punch, creating a small hole on the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room. The guy took a deep breath, feeling nothing but a heavy pain as Kara kicked his leg. He fell forward and took advantage to give a hard push in Oliver, making him go through the broken glass door of the balcony and fall down.

Kara tried to stop the Vigilante as he pushed Oliver, but he just placed one of his hands in her face, trying to distract her. Kara punched him hard, making him pass out this time as she ran in super speed, flying to Oliver and rescuing him before he hit the ground. She flew high, bringing him back to Thea's apartment. It was the second time Kara saved Oliver like this and he was not that found of being thrown down from high places when he was not prepared. Even so, he was thankful for Kara being there.

\- I can clean this up really fast. – She told Oliver as she looked at the Vigilante on the floor. – Do you want to know who he is?

\- I always wanted to, but right now… Just let the police deal with him… Sooner or later they will reveal on the news who this guy is.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes. – He said abruptly.

Kara opened the shirt of her pajama, revealing her suit underneath and changing in a matter of seconds. She took the masked guy in her arms and flew away through the opened window, coming back 5 seconds later and changing is super speed into her pajamas again. All Oliver saw was a blue blur and it got him dizzy. He blinked twice and Kara came into focus as he looked at her.

\- Oliver? Are you ok?

\- Yes… I was just thinking…. How long I was after that bastard. Now we have one less problem to deal with, thank you – He gave her a weak smile.

Thea opened the door and looked at the mess in her apartment. She looked at Oliver and Kara, really confused, holding a bag of groceries.

\- Ok… What hurricane came over here?

\- Vigilante… - Oliver said, serious.

\- What? And… Are you guys ok?

\- Yes… He on the other hand… - Kara said as she tried to help cleaning the broken glass from the floor with her bare hands.

\- Kara helped take him down and took him to the cops.

\- And who is he? – Thea said as she left her bags in the kitchen, coming back to the living room.

\- I don't know.

\- Wait. Vigilante shows up, you guys take him down and you don't ever take his mask off?

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He opened his eyes and looked serious at Thea.

\- Do you have any idea how it's like to find out your worst enemy is someone you trusted, considered a friend, opened your house, your life to? Finding out that Prometheus was Adrian Chase was one of the worst moments for me… What if this Vigilante is also someone we know and trusted? I've been through that twice… TWICE. I wouldn't be able to control my need to kill him if it was the case again so yes, I never unmasked him and Kara took him to the cops. We will find out who he is eventually, but it's safe to say I won't kill him.

Kara looked at Oliver as he paced around the living room. Betrayal was a funny thing and she had felt it before in her life, she could relate to Oliver's feelings. She had the same urge, to kill her uncle. She felt disappointed with her aunt, the one that was like a mother to her. Suddenly, she realized they were not the people she thought they were. She almost did something terrible that she would not be able to come back from, so yes, she understood, even if she didn't agree with killing. Betrayal was something that hurt deep down. And she realized that this guy that betrayed Oliver, it was the lunatic that broke him before she found him on the streets of her city. She was wide eyed and took a few steps to Oliver, placing her arms around him in a tight hug.

\- I will… Alert the team… - Thea said looking for an excuse to leave Oliver and Kara alone. Clearly something was happening there, or was about to. She hoped her brother would stop acting like a loner and actually let someone in. It was about time, she thought as she closed the front door behind her.

Oliver looked at Kara, not knowing what to do at first since he was not a hugger, but then, he decided to put his arms around her as well. He felt her tight hug as he took a deep breath feeling a little pain on his side.

\- Oh, sorry… - Kara said apologetic as she let go of him.

\- It's ok…

\- No, it's not ok… - She looked scared at his shirt that had a stain of blood on it.

She used her x ray vision to look for something in the apartment that could be used to help him. She saw a first aid kit in the bathroom and ran there at super speed, coming back in seconds.

\- Stay still – She warned as she sat on the couch, facing his abs as he stood still in front of her. It was all over his face that he was in pain. She held the bottom of his shirt and held it up. – Wow, this is not ok…

Kara got up, noticing more stains of blood around his shirt. She held his shirt once again and looked worried at him.

\- Oliver, arms up – She demanded as she helped him get out of his shirt.

It took a while for Kara to realize her situation and she blushed as she thought about it. Oliver was way too focused on his pain to pay attention to her now, thank Rao. Not that it was a good thing he was in pain, she thought to herself, but her cheeks burned and she was sure she was really red, there was no need for him to see that now. She decided then to keep focused, even if it was that hard since she found out shirtless Oliver made her lose focus.

\- Ouch – He contracted his abs as he felt the cotton swab filled with antiseptic that Kara was holding, touch his wounds at his abs.

\- Sorry… Just hold on… I'm almost done – She said trying to comfort him as she kept cleaning his wounds and adding some bandage.

Oliver felt her soft hands in his abs as she took care of his bruises and wounds and a chill took over his spine. He was sure it was because he was shirtless in his sister's apartment, the glass of the door to the balcony was shattered and a strong wind was coming in, but then, he felt her hands caressing above his wound and changed his mind about it. He looked down and saw Kara focused on finding more bruises that needed attention.

\- Down this path – She traced his waist line slightly with the tip of her fingers - there are only superficial scratches… - She commented as she got up, her hands traveling up his torso.

She was unaware of her movements and what they were doing to Oliver. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She was barely touching his skin and it felt amazing, then he did the mistake of remembering their kiss once again. He knew he was beyond screwed right now. He wasn't even sure if she ever thought about their moment, even if she brought the subject. It could be that she felt embarrassed, or awkward… He had no idea and was feeling really confused. It was also difficult to pay attention to her words given his situation. He opened his eyes and saw Kara looking into a bruise he had next to his shoulder. There was glass stuck on it and Kara held it with her fingers.

\- This might hurt, sorry… - She said almost in a whisper as she took the glass out of him, feeling really sorry as she saw his face, pain all over it.

\- It's ok… I'm used to it.

Then it hit her. He was really used to it. The pain, the bruises, the suffering. She finally understood him better, got a clearer vision of him when she saved him in National City. It almost destroyed her inside to think about everything he had to handle. She looked back at the wound, taking care of it and adding some bandage as well.

Kara's eyes found Oliver's as she finished, her hands still on his torso. She had something on her mind bothering her since they started their conversation, before it was interrupted by the Vigilante. She couldn't help but wonder.

\- So… That kiss haunts you at night? – She said almost in a whisper.

\- Yes, it does. Since I got back, things got worse. Prometheus is always ten steps ahead of me. And since I got back, my mind keeps coming back to that moment. – Oliver looked deeply into Kara's eyes as he said those things. His face was insanely near hers and he could smell her sweet scent, the same that had him hypnotized the last time they were this close.

Kara could hear Oliver's heart beating fast as he talked. She noticed her hands were still on his chest and let go of him.

\- I'm… sorry – She said feeling almost lost of words while she looked at him. She felt his hands going to her waist as she took an imperceptible deep breath.

\- I just… - He kept talking in a low voice – I can't have that… Not as long as Prometheus is out there, terrifying people in my life… I have to stop him…

\- Is a good thing I'm here to help then… - Kara whispered, her hand going back to his chest as she felt him bringing her closer to him involuntary.

\- Yes, but it is also a torture… - He said as his nose was almost touching Kara's - I can't let myself feel anything but the need to make Prometheus pay. I don't have the luxury others have. There are too many risks, I must end this…

Oliver let go of Kara's waist and left the apartment without looking back, leaving Kara behind speechless and with her heart beating like drums, feeling totally lost about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: Thank you all for all you comments, it really means a lot u guys are enjoying this fic. This is the last chapter, so I hope u guys like it, and let me know what u think after u finish it ^^**

Kara looked across the table of the restaurant she was in, adjusting her glasses and feeling really uncomfortable. She was wearing a knee-length sleeveless black dress and a pair of black heels that were not that high. Given her situation with Oliver, the tension between them, the fact that she never knew what was really going on into his mind and how he really felt about anything and to be fair, he was still pretty much broken thanks to the lunatic they were trying to catch, it was a bit weird to be with Oliver there. He looked gorgeous as always, she thought, with his dark blue suit and black tie. It was a romantic restaurant, not that crowded, it felt like only exclusive and very influential people could have access to it. She tried to remember it was all part of the plan, and she wasn't even sure anyone would buy their act. Even so, she took a deep breath and reached her hand to Oliver.

\- I think you should hold my hand… It would be more believable – Kara whispered to him as he pretended to be confused about what to order from the menu

\- Kara, he is not even here yet… I guess… Right Felicity? – Oliver said pressing the hidden comm in his ear, looking at Kara.

\- Yes, he's not there yet. Keep with the good act, you need to be convincing… Hold her hand…

\- I told you – Kara murmured at her with an amusing face as he reluctantly held her hand.

Oliver gave a smile to her and held her hand above the table as he looked over his own menu. Kara kept the smile on her face as she felt his fingers caressing her hand. She was not expecting it at all as she looked startled at him.

\- Decided what you want, love? – He said as he kept caressing her hand.

\- Not yet, pumpkin – She smiled back as she kept looking at the menu.

\- I swear to God I'm gonna go over there and slap you two if you don't get your act together – Felicity said through the comms so they both heard her. – This has to work, is our only opportunity to find him and take him down. Since he was outed, there are not many places he goes to eat you know? Cooperate you two… He's coming in.

Kara blushed as she looked at Oliver. He looked back at her and gave her a tiny smile.

\- Sorry – Kara said in a whisper.

Oliver took Kara's hand with his and gave it a small kiss. He caressed her fingers with his as he looked at her in a loving way.

\- I'm so happy to be here with you – Oliver said a bit more louder this time as Chase passed by him going straight to the back of the room with a brunette lady. Oliver knew her, it was Talia, the woman who once trained him and now was Prometheus' ally. Oliver knew he recognized his voice. Now it was only a matter of time.

\- So am I, Ollie. – Kara smiled back with loving eyes and a soft voice. She hoped she didn't sound way too forced as she was freaking out on the inside. It was hard to be in this situation when she knew Oliver would still keep his distance in the reality but deep down, she wished he could get closer to her. She was always confused about what she really felt, but she didn't like the distance at all.

\- You know you mean the world to me, right? I don't know if I ever told you that…

\- Yes, you did, but I don't mind hearing it again…

\- You do – Oliver looked at her in a way that Kara couldn't tell if he was acting or being honest. It was all messed up and really confusing. She was no good at acting like he was if that was the case. – You inspire me to keep going on, be a better person, to keep saving the city…

\- You are the best Mayor this city could ask for… But, you are my personal hero – She said still smiling as she caressed his hand as well.

After everything that happened, it was not clear to Oliver why Chase was with Talia at this restaurant, acting like he was just a regular guy. Felicity managed to find out about it and it was the perfect opportunity to put her plan in action. Oliver thought it was still a dangerous plan, but it was the only thing they came up with. And it didn't hurt to pretend to date Kara, as much as he tried to keep his distance. It did not take long for Oliver's phone to ring.

\- Sorry, love, I have to take this – Oliver said as he got up

\- That's ok. I was going to use the bathroom anyways. I'll wait for you here. – Kara got up as well as Oliver approached her, giving a really quick peck on the lips as he got away to answer the call.

Kara was taken by surprise as she did not expect this improvisation from Oliver. It was so quick she barely felt it, but she hoped it served its purpose, or it would be one more thing for her to freak out about… For nothing. She walked to the small hidden hallway that gave access to the bathrooms and got in. She washed her face with cold water and looked at herself in the mirror.

\- For Rao's sake… - She whispered to herself taking a deep breath.

This mission of hers was actually harder than it seemed to be and then, Kara realized her sister was right. Kind of right. She cared for Oliver more than she would like to admit, and this pretending game was getting on her nerves. She wondered why everything with her had to be this complicated. She always got herself into complicated situations with complicated people. Even on a different Earth than hers, trouble followed her. She got out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she felt someone grabbing her from behind and covering her mouth.

\- Quiet or your beloved will find you in pieces… - A calm voice said to her ear.

It worked, she thought as she let herself be carried away. She started to think about really sad and terrible things that happened to her at her Earth, just to keep her face believable and keep in character because it was getting harder and harder not to laugh. If only he knew, she thought.

Back at the bunker, Felicity kept an eye on Kara's tracker, something she put on her before they left for the restaurant.

\- Gotcha, your bastard! – She said excitedly.

\- And now we wait… - Curtis said also looking at the computer screen.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver came in full of worry. It was unbelievable that their plan worked, at least the first part of it, but he was more concerned than ever.

\- You look like you've seen a ghost… - Diggle said noticing Oliver's expression.

\- I have seen one. It's not an easy thing to be beside that monster and pretend not to see him. Why again are we doing this? – Oliver looked at Felicity, crossing his arms on his chest.

\- Cause that is the only place I could find that he went to. It was a miracle because he was impossible to track or to find. Is a place where only criminals and people with doubtful morals goes, I bet the staff found it weird to have the Mayor having dinner there with his sweetheart – Felicity joked but her smile faded away as soon as she saw the look in Oliver's face.

\- He was there with Talia… They must be up to something…

\- And we will find out what it is thanks to Kara… Breath man…Just breath – Diggle said giving Oliver a pat on the shoulder. – It's Kara. She is invincible around here.

\- I know… I know that, I just… We don't know for sure… She told me once that there is only one thing that can harm her, and we don't know if it exists here. Anything can happen…

\- So just stay positive… I know you are not used to it, but you need now.

Oliver's phone rang again, as they expected it would. Oliver picked it up and it was exactly who they expected to call.

\- Hello Oliver! – Chase's voice came out of the phone, calmer than ever.

\- Where is she?

\- Hey, where are your manners?

\- Where is she? – Oliver asked with a voice he usually used to scare the hell out of people.

\- She's alive… For now, I just need you to cooperate and go alone to where I send you.

Oliver hang up, really pissed as he looked at the computer .

\- That's where he is… He said come alone or she will die…

\- Is funny how he thinks he can kill Kara… - Curtis said finding all of that really amusing.

\- That means our plan is working… I'll go there. Stay alert you all.

\- Oliver, I think you will have enough back up there…

\- Talia is still on the lose… She is just as dangerous as he is.

It did not take long for Oliver to arrive at the place Chase was holding Kara hostage. That place was actual really familiar to him, it was the same place Oliver spent days being tortured by him. He felt a rage inside him he couldn't control when he remembered everything, but he took a deep breath and got in.

Kara had her arms on her back, chained to the floor almost the same way he was. Talia was standing beside her as Chase came out of the corner of the room, of the shadows, smiling triumphantly at him.

\- How does it feel to be back here, just to see your love suffer the same you did?

\- You bastard! Let her go… Your fight is with me, she is innocent.

\- NO ONE RELATED TO OLIVER QUEEN IS INNOCENT! – He yelled at Oliver. – She is just as guilty, just to have the guts to be with you … A KILLER!

\- You are also one… - Oliver said looking furiously from Chase to Talia.

\- She knows everything about you Oliver? How you killed my father? – Talia asked as she took one step closer to Oliver.

\- Oliver… Don't pay attention to her… - Kara said in a perfect weak voice

\- Your father asked me to kill him. I told you that. He was a lunatic that almost wiped out Star City from this Earth… He deserved what he got.

Talia slapped Oliver hard on the face. He turned to look at her, full of anger inside him. If this was any other situation, he would be already fighting both of them, having a chance against them or not, but he had to remember the plan. Always stick to the plan, he thought as he closed his hands in fists just so he wouldn't punch them both.

\- What? Not going to fight us this time? - Chase asked curious as he looked at Oliver closer.

\- No. She will.

A small laugh was heard by them all as Chase and Talia turned to look at Kara. She looked at them, still laughing as she got up from the floor.

\- Ok, this was fun, but let's solve this once and for all, shall we? – Kara said as she gave a hard pull, breaking the chains and freeing herself.

Chase and Talia looked confused and scared at Kara as she took a step closer to them. Oliver looked proudly at Kara. It was always cool to see her doing those kind of things. He could bet Chase and Talia did not expect the girl they thought it was fool and innocent, just a simple human, his date, to be this powerful super hero.

\- By the way, I already know who Oliver Queen is. He is the Green Arrow, one of the World's mightiest heroes. Your bad luck was not knowing who I am.

\- I don't know what kind of meta-human you are but your hero days are over – Talia said as she reached her back to take her sword and got into position to fight.

Talia advanced to Kara, trying to slice her neck but failed as Kara used her arm to block it, breaking the sword in half. She grabbed Talia by the collarbone of her suit and threw her to the other side of the room, creating a huge hole on the wall. Talia passed out as she fell hard on the ground, some of the bricks of the wall falling above her. Kara turned around, using super speed to grab Chase and lift him to the air.

\- Also, I'm not a meta-human – Kara smiled to him as she punched him in the face, dropping him to the ground. – I'm Supergirl – She landed in front of him walking in his direction as he got up.

Kara gave Chase a punch in a way that made him fly through the room. Oliver grabbed him on the other side, lifting him up as he held him by the collarbone.

\- You won't get away this time!

\- Hiding behind your super girlfriend? – Chase said as he spat on Oliver's feet

\- Actually you've been fooled by us. We finally got you, you bastard!

That was enough to break any restrain Oliver had left as he gave punch after punch to Chase's jaw. Chase got dizzy, but managed to deflect one of Oliver's punches, blocking one of them with his arm as he kicked Oliver on his side, above the hip. It was a strong kick that made Oliver roll over on the floor. He jumped, lifting himself from the floor as Kara used her heat vision to hit Chase on the shoulder. He screamed in agony as she threw another at him, this time on his feet.

Suddenly, everything happened so fast Oliver could barely keep up. A great rage took over Kara as she used her super speed to fight Chase, alternating her moves.

\- Just so you know… - Kara said as she held Chase close to her face – Oliver's not to blame for you being a psycho that kills people for pleasure. To lose someone, is not an excuse to kill like you did. You are the real monster here!

Kara used her freeze breath to immobilize his feet to the ground, making Oliver look impressed at her as he didn't know about this power of hers, and also because it was the first time he saw Chase looking scared as hell. Once Chase was stuck, she gave him her best: Punch, kick, super speed punches and a last one in regular speed to take him out for good.

Back at the bunker, Talia and Chase where tied up separately and still out. The team high fived each other, except for Oliver that had his arms crossed as he looked serious at those two bastards.

\- I thought you would be happy… - Kara said as she noticed his worried look.

\- This is happy Oliver – Thea joked as she gave a playful punch into Oliver's shoulder.

\- Is not that different from mad Oliver than… - Kara said as she kept looking at him.

\- I'm relived – Oliver said looking at them both – But we need to do something with them…

\- Well, there's always the police…

\- Kara, things here are a bit different when it comes to police…- He said looking at her - For people highly trained like them, there is no prison that can hold them. - then he turned his attention to the others – And I can't kill them either, as much as I wanted to…

\- I would be forced to throw you in the space if you did it… - Kara interrupted him, looking deadly serious.

\- Wait – Thea looked curious at her – You can actually do it?

\- Yes… I did it once… - She looked innocently at Oliver that just kept his mouth shut.

\- What about A.R.G.U.S prison? On the island? – Felicity said

\- This Earth has a prison on an island? Like… How?

\- Not this Earth… I have… - Oliver explained – Is on the Island I spent many years on… A.R.G.U.S is a secret government place; Diggle's wife is the boss there. They built a maximum security prison there for people like Chase. We use it when we have no other choice. But for that, we will just need a jet.

Kara knew Oliver was talking about the place that was his personal hell. She saw the look he gave her and she looked back at him reassuring him she understood.

\- What if I give you a ride? I can carry you all and we will be there in a matter of seconds…

\- I'm not really a fan of super speed flights… But that's a good idea – Oliver said as he had uncertainty written all over his face.

\- Just close your eyes, you won't even feel it. – She laughed.

\- Thank God I'm not you, man – Diggle laughed as he sat beside Felicity

Oliver was usually really brave but when it came to this kind of ride, he would rather not have it. Barry used to do this when he needed their help but he actually ended up saving him from something, using his super speed. It was always uncomfortable and Oliver always felt like throwing up, but something told him that this time would be different. He just decided to close his eyes as Kara told him to, just in case.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in that familiar place. The island. Lian Yu was his personal purgatory for so many years, the place full of bad memories, sacrifices, blood, darkness. It was also his personal graveyard as his father's body and Shado's were buried here, as long as so many others that ended up here and never had the chance to save themselves.

Kara carried him in one of her arms, Chase at the other and Talia on her back like she was carrying feathers. Once they locked Chase and Talia alongside Slade and Captain Boomerang, Kara looked at the view of the other side of the island. Chase's screams after he woke up inside the cell echoed from way down below where they were standing. Kara felt Oliver's hand brush on her slightly and he held it so she would turn her attention to him, then he let it go.

\- Hey… I just wanted to say thank you. – He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

Kara laughed, pulling Oliver closer to a hug. He felt uncertain about what to do and ended up hugging her back with his hands barely touching her back, but after a few seconds, he was fully embracing her hug.

\- That… hurt – He gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his back as he felt Kara's hug tighten

\- Sorry… - She said letting him go awkwardly – I got carried away… - She looks worried at him as he laughs, making her laugh as well.

As they walked Kara took the sight in, looking around thoughtful. So this was his hell, the place that helped break him down little by little. It was a scary place, lonely and it had a tragic atmosphere.

\- We can go back to the city now… - Oliver said as he noticed the look in Kara's face. He could only imagine what she was thinking but he was sure the place was terrifying her.

\- It's ok, we can walk to the river bank… I want to… explore our way back by foot.

\- Just be careful with the traps…and mines…

Kara focused her x ray vision around them so she could see all the traps that were ahead of them, this way she could help lead the way safely for them. They walked in silence as Kara kept looking around thinking about how a human could be surrounded by danger, lack of food, of sleep and yet, manage to survive for so long as Oliver did. That was truly impressive, and brave. She was lost in her thoughts when they reached the river. She stopped, still looking around as her eyes met Oliver's.

\- Kara, I can't thank you enough for your help… You came all this way and wanted to help… Even when I was kind of a jerk to you…

\- Kinda? – She teased him

\- Ok a real jerk… - He laughed with her. – I feel like I owe you an explanation…

\- There is no need Oliver…

\- I need to… - Oliver insisted.

\- I understand… Looking around, seeing first hand everything you had to deal with and all that you suffered, just to imagining all you had to do to survive here. You live in constant fear that something terrible might happen and I know this is not easy. Even with all of that, you risk your life to save people. I understand you can't have distractions…

Oliver still had that broken feeling inside him, and he wasn't sure he would fully heal one day. It took a while, the whole mission, their fake date and their walk on the island for him to feel sure about what he once thought it was crazy. He was never good with feelings and the ones he had in that moment, wasn't expected.

\- You got it wrong Kara. You were never a distraction; you were an inspiration. You still are. – He took one step closer to her as she looked at him – I just needed to make sure the ones I loved were safe… And even if you are invincible around here, I worried about you too. Are you ready to go back? – He smiled at her.

\- Wait…

Kara closed the space between them, feeling nervous as never. She was used to be strong, independent and make her own decisions, take matters into her own hands, but now she was sensing a mess of feelings. She caressed his arms slowly as she looked deep into his eyes.

\- Can you please just stop torturing yourself for a moment? – She asked in a whisper

\- I think I can do that…

Kara caressed his cheeks with the tip of her fingers, tracing a path to his jaw as her lips reached for his. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, but it was enough to give her butterflies on the stomach. Oliver moved his lips with her in slow movements as he kissed her back. Kara broke apart of him, slowly opening her eyes and looking deep into his.

\- What was that for? – He whispered as he looked curious to her. It was like he was searching for answers of questions he never had the guts to make.

\- Sometimes, even in purgatory we can find some light. I'm creating a good memory of this island for you, so every time you struggle about your past in this place, you can remember good things that happened here…

Oliver just keep looking at her, not serious, but not smiling. He got lost in her words so quickly than it hit him how much she cared for him. It was a sweet gesture; one he was not expecting even after he pushed her away so many times. His face was a mystery to her and she quickly felt her cheeks burn as his silence was killing her inside.

\- I… I'm sorry… - Kara felt so embarrassed she turned away from him quickly, covering her mouth with her hands. For a few seconds she felt really stupid. He made it clear to her he couldn't allow himself to feel, what she thought it was a bunch of crap because who could live without feelings? Only cold hearted people, and she knew this was not his case.

Kara took two steps, turning away from Oliver as she felt his hand holding her arm and bringing her back to him. Her chest collapsed on his as he embraced her by the waist, kissing her passionately. She had no time to think or to process what was happening, she just felt his tongue massaging hers slowly as he deepened the kiss. Kara's hand rested on his torso and the other in his neck, caressing it and pressing him closer to her at the same time.

\- You have nothing to be sorry for – He said smiling between her kisses as one of his hand held her chin and the other went up her back, under the cape of her suit.

\- Good to know – She whispered back as she kissed him back with the same passion he was showing her. That was definitely new, she thought. A good new.

Hours later, the whole team Arrow and Kara where celebrating their victory at Oliver's place. It was a relief to be able to have friends and loved ones around them without worrying about the next attack or murder. As the hours went by, little by little people were saying their goodbyes and leaving. Kara stayed behind as the last person left and Oliver closed the door behind him. He lifted his face up and saw Kara standing next to him, looking at him with that bright smile of hears that always made his heart jump. He walked to Kara and stopped inches from her.

\- I need to apologize for the being hard on you at first. I shouldn't have been so stubborn about you helping us. We can finally be at peace thanks to you…

\- It's ok, I'm getting used to Oliver's welcome… - She teased him – But it wasn't all just me. The truth is that you are stronger than you think you are. You should be proud of yourself. You did amazing today.

\- I don't know if I'm there yet… Free of the guilt and the bad memories…

\- Get rid of the guilt but not the bad memories. It's an important piece of you. You just can't let it dominate you and consume you. They are only good for you to remember that you are strong and that you can take it. It made you who you are today, and I'm glad I got to meet this you.

Oliver knew he would never be able to get rid of everything. His past, the life he had. He just hoped to be able to live without that constant fear, with more hope.

\- How do you feel now that it's all over?

\- No idea… Is all new to me. For so long I was afraid of living my life, getting closer to other… I can say I feel not so broken, free of that worry… At least until the next lunatic decides to attack the city because he hates the Green Arrow. – He joked as they laughed together.

\- I'm glad you feel better…

\- You helped – Oliver closed the space between them, holding her by the waist as he brought his lips closer to hers – A lot. – And he kissed her like she could vanish from his arms any second now.

Oliver started to walk, guiding Kara backwards 'til her back slightly hit the wall, never breaking the kiss. He pressed her body against hers as Kara's hands traveled up his arms. They explored each other's mouth as there was no tomorrow, taking a small break for some air. Oliver rested his forehead into hers as he got back to kissing her. He took a step back, bringing her with him as they broke apart again. He turned her around and guided her to the window. Kara's hand rested on the base of the window as Oliver was behind her, his hands embracing her in a tight hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they looked at the city.

\- Despite some of the bad stuff, I love this city… - He whispered next to her ear as she looked at the dark sky and the city lights before her eyes. Oliver lived in the 8th floor of a condo and it had the most amazing view she could ever think about. – What do you feel about staying one more day so I can show you the good side of Star City?

\- I guess I have one more day off until I have to go back – She smiled as she turned her body around, facing him as her hands went up his cheeks – I would love to. – She said, pressing her lips against his.

At the end of the day, Alex was right about her. She liked Oliver indeed, more than she expected to. She knew it from the moment their lips touched before they came back from the Island. She was also aware that they were way too different and lived far away from each other, a universe far away, but she couldn't care less right now. All she cared about was Oliver's lips on her neck, his hands traveling to her back and unzipping her dress slowly as she took that white shirt out of him, not even unbuttoning, just ripping it open. Patience was not her thing, especially when it came to be able to feel Oliver fully in her arms as she felt amazing on his. Not at all.

THE END


End file.
